1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tidal power generating device for generating electricity with use of a water current such as a tidal current.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various types of tidal power generating devices, such as a device for generating electricity with use of a propeller sunk completely in the water (e.g. JP 2005-502821 W) and a device including a hull or the like and a power generator provided with a propeller and located on the hull (e.g. JP 2004-293352 A).
However, there are still problems for practical use.
(1) The power generating device provided with a propeller sunk completely in the water as in JP 2005-502821 W has the following problems.
The device has a small area to receive pressure of a tidal current.
The device cannot be used in a water surface region where a current is relatively fast.
(2) The power generating device including a hull and a power generator provided with a blade and located on the hull as in JP 2004-293352 A has the following problem.
Waste flowing on the water surface is likely to be caught at a portion connecting the hull and the power generator provided with the blade and a shaft of the power generator.